trophymanagerfandomcom-20200214-history
Shotton Comrades FC
Club History Shotton Comrades FC are named after the local clubs football team that became defunct. Official Shotton Comrades report from the northern echo "AFTER 33 years Shotton Comrades have called it a day. The club was formed in 1972 and after playing in the Peterlee and District Sunday League became members of the Arngrove Northern League until relegated in 2004. Since then the club has been on a downward spiral mainly as a result of being unable to attract helpers. Chairman and manager Brian Maxwell resigned following the mid- week game at Windscale on August 24 declaring: "I didn't get home until after 1 am and can no longer give the commitment which is necessary. "I've taken the club as far as I can and it's time for someone else to come..." Then I began playing Trophy Manager! Shotton Comrades FC were established in Season 11. I spent years looking for a game that could match the excitment I had when I used to play Ultimate Soccer Manager, thats when I became addicted to TM! We enjoyed 4 back to back promotions, culminating in a rise to Division 4 Group 17. After two enjoyable season's in this group we managed to sneak up on the last day of the season which was a huge plus, however as you are reading this we now have 4 games left in Division 3 Group 6 and are currently sitting 15th so a drop to Divison 4 is expected. A little off-topic note: The manager is often know as "The Sandman" if you are lucky enough to find out why be sure to abuse me for it. The biggest fan of "The Sandman" is probably init4themoney. Season 17 - Division 3 Group 6 As a realistic managed I started the season by issuing a press announcement called "Whipping Boys" were I stated to my competitors in Division 3 Group 6 that I expected to be beaten by a large margin every game and finish off bottom, but the lovely bunch in here said I could do better.... and they wern't wrong! By game 11 I was 4th but then Shotton Comrades went 15 games without winning! Some call this the "Hull Period" of the club history. During this season we managed to take 18 points from the top half yet only 15 from the bottom, most notable and proudest achievement was the 4 points took of good old Nike Celtic! One thing is for sure this season was the most enjoyable and most challenging to date. The last 3 games of the season were crucial "6 pointer" games and it turns out the team would be relegated with 2 games left, It was the 3rd last game of the season again Humdrum Hoboes, we sat 15th and they were 14th, I went all-out-attack to try and kill the team off earlier and it seemed to have worked, going 1 up after just 6 minutes but in the 2nd half of the game the score line went to 3-1 in Humdrum's favour, and although Hoboes ended the game with 10 men, we managed to sneak a goal back to 3-2 but it wasnt meant to be this season. ''Relegation ''at Home came with just 12 seconds of injury time played. Their were some very kind words spoken after the game from fellow managers and we were delighted to hear their support! Next came Burkinshaw Boys, we played these away and they took the lead early in the game but shortly aftter new striker Maximilien Gourdin scored on his debut, the match would later finish 2-1 to Burkinshaw, that result finished the season a game early as we now cant move up or down and settle the season in 16th. During the game Burkinshaw Boys were the best team on the day, the scoreline should have been much higher in their favour after having 20+ shots and well over 50% of them were on target. The Burkinshaw manager also risked a ban after repeatadly calling on others to vote Shotton for personality of the year, and we are extremely grateful for the support! Target Set At Beginning Of Season: 42pts (12th) Final Points: 32pts (16th) Diffrence: 10pts (4 League Positions) Season 18 - Division 4 Group TBC 29th November 09 at 23:00hrs Kevin Lee Coxon tells his team his target for Season 18 after officially finishing 16th & ultimately being relegated from Division 3. Target Set At Beginning Of Season: 54pts (5th) Final Points: TBA Diffrence: TBA Manager Nominations/Awards In the close season of Season 17 manager Kevin Lee Coxon was given four nominations for TM Personality Of The Year, which came to a real shock, he was expecting TM Clown Of The Year if any! HUGE Thanks to the four teams that voted... *Fine City *Newcastle Dragons *Nike Celtic *McCormick FC *Burkinshaw Boys Your votes made my day after being relegated the night before! Click here to see the original forum thread. One vote was also recieved for Clown of The Year by Burkinshaw Boys for my YouTube videos :D Thanks! The Future I'm pleased that my average age for the whole squad is around about 21 years old, so I can plan to keep these lads together for a long time. Also I am trying my hardest for a shock survival in these last 3 games 3 wins are now needed though! Its difficult but not impossible! I'm making plans that I can get promoted back to Division 3 in Season 19, stay their for 4-5 seasons making it season 24, and by then I would like to be top of Division 3. Player Availability Manager Kevin Lee Coxon is often criticised for making the whole squad available on the open market, and putting high values on the minimum release fee. His reasons behind this are understandable though, we rate all of our players highly and want to keep them together, we dont force people to put these bids in and we also state realistic bids are welcome, unfortunatly a few manager don't realise that I rarely expect the minimum release fee to be hit and this is where I often get criticised. We believe every player has a price so if you'd like to bid please just send me a PM and I'll happily discuss any serious negotiations! First Team Squad Photo Back Row (Left To Right) S.Tognoni, A.Sheffield, G.Rawlins, R.Nielsen, E.Zytomierski (GK), P.Thomas, D.Vanner, M.Madera, P.Downing Front Row (Left To Right) A.Cider, H.English, J.Tyne, P.Crosby, J.Gallagher (GK), J.Davies (GK), P.Perry, D.Sloane, J.Davis Manager Kevin Lee Coxon The Squad Goalkeepers 1.Emanuel Żytomierski 13.Jake Davies 20.Jack Gallagher - In Depth Wikia Page 35.Krunoslav Bonačić 37.Raymond Britain Defenders 2. Paul Crosby 3. Peter Thomas 4. David Vanner 5. Gary Rawlins 12.Jack Tyne - In Depth Wikia Page 18.Charles Harris 25.Tulughan Edebali 26.Didier "ear that" Fickentscher - In Depth Wikia Page 28.Alan Marsh 32.Steven Williams 38. James Deane Midfielders 6. Andy Sheffield 7. Michal Madera 8. Paul Downing 10. Homer English - In Depth Wikia Page 11. Robert Nielsen 14. Paul Perry 17. Joshua Davis 19. Andrew "Apple" Cider - In Depth Wikia Page 20. Phil Fowler 21. Norman Vernon 22. Brian Radford 24. Foong Xuewei 27. Sean Hall 29. Luke Stacey 30. Adam Talbot 31. Clayton Warren 33. Andrew Shepperd Forwards 9. Stefano Tognoni 16. Dean "Formidable" Sloane 23. Jamie Taylor 34. Chris Tudor 98. Brian Martin 99. Maximilien Gourdin Potential Stars (15* to 20*) #Homer English 20* - In Depth Wikia Page #Andrew "Apple" Cider 17* - In Depth Wikia Page #Didier "ear that" Fickentscher 17* - In Depth Wikia Page #Brian Martin 17* #Tulughan Edebali 15* #Alan Marsh 15* #Phil Fowler 15* #Foong Xuewei 15* #Stefano Tognoni 15* #Dean "Formidable" Sloane 15* #Jamie Taylor 15* Season Finishes Career Percentages Win '% = 41% '''Draw '% = 29% 'Loss '% = 29% 'Unbeaten '% = 71% Career Awards '''Top Scorer *Joshua Davis (26) *Robert Nielsen (21) *Andy Sheffield (17) Most Assists *Joshua Davis (23) *Robert Nielsen (23) *Andy Sheffield (22) Most Productivity *Joshua Davis (49) *Robert Nielsen (44) *Andy Sheffield (39) Highest Average Rating *Peter Thomas (5.40) *Robert Nielsen (5.38) *Gary Rawlins (5.26) Most Games Played *Paul Downing (134) *David Vanner (126) *Joshua Davis (118) Most MOM's *Peter Thomas (10) *Joshua Davis (10) *Robert Nielsen (8) Transfer Records Bought #H. Kaishek from Fc Bramming for 73,801,282 (Season 16) #Peter Thomas from Bedford Town Spurs for 66,806,477 (Season 15) #Paul Downing from Yoyoi Fanta Team for 62,754,636 (Season 15) Sold #Dan Lennon to FBK Klubas for 102,791,928 (Season 13) #Mikael Reese to Antoniano F.C for 72,259,364 (Season 17) #Marzouq Al Hajjam to TJ MAJ CERNOVA for 69,027,569 (Season 14) Favourite Signings #Robert Nielsen from Vindinge BK for 8,066,654 (Season 14) #Paul Downing from Yoyoi Fanta Team for 62,754,636 (Season 15) #David Vanner from Blackheath for 23,774,018 (Season 12) Other Records *Biggest League Victory: 3-1 vs Bristol Vikings (Season 17 - Div 3.6) *Biggest League Defeat: 5-1 vs Lilywhites (Season 17 - Div 3.6) *Record Attendance: 22,548 against Everton JSY (Season 17 - Div 3.6) NB: Records only from Season 16 Our Favourite TM'ers *init4themoney I really like init's complete honesty and his humour! Always read init's comments with amusment but never actually took the time to chat properly until this season (17)... im not even sure how it started but i'm guessing it had a lot to do with "The Sandman"!!! During season 17 after we struck up a bit of banter it was ironic that shortly after we were drawn in the cup against each other, but Init stole the show with an easy 3-1 victory in the end. At times he's a right winker but we all love him ;) *McCormick FC Again I'm not quite sure how I started chatting to McCormick! I'd like to think we have both offered useful advice to each other over the past year, really good to talk to even if its not very often! It's not very often I find people on TM who I'd just have a bit of banter with but McCormick is definatly one of them. *Nike celtic LOVEEEE Nike! lol and in return he hates me, but I would'nt have it any other way! Nike and I have tonnes of banter wether its in Division 3.6 (Season 17) or his Random2.0 friendly league. Nike is severly mentally scarred after two incidents and I think ''its the 4 points i got off him and a certain Bohemian Rhapsody video he once saw. I hear he loves to be known as Nike Athletic too! *Toffee FC Just started to talk to Toffee but he's easy enough to get on with, and he has been quite complimentary to me, which doesnt happen to often. *AC Milan Havent spoke to AC Milan in a while but always admired his team and the way he handled himself when I snuck into the promotion places in Season 16. Very dignified and I hope we meet again in the near future. *FC Mossley I don't have to say too much about Mossley... TM Legend, what I would like to add though is he is very approachable if you need a bit of advice, I don't like to keep asking questions but I usually find Mossley is a good source of information if I'm looking for a detail answer. *Borussia Munchenbadback Welsh Gorilla on GMTV... thats it! Well what more can I say, he's just brilliant, gotta love those poems today too (Man Tits) Oh and we Share a TM Birthday! Outside Of TM My names Kevin Lee Coxon (24) but I prefer being called Lee :P I have a son who's 4 year old already... bloody hell that went quick and I've been married 3 years (I think!) I'm a grumpy git since I lost my job in May as a Quality Controller so I just spend my time looking for jobs and of course on TM! When I'm not doing those two things I'm usually caught on youtube making a fool out of myself as I'm sure many of you know already. If you dont here you go: http://www.youtube.com/user/kevinleecoxon Also I support Newcastle United as I have done all my life, this makes it a tough life but I do love them, used to watch them train quite often when they used to go to Maiden Castle in Durham, I have so many happy memories of this, this is when I picked up all my favourtie autographs like Kevin Keegan, Alan Shearer, Rob Lee, Les Ferdinand etc. the list is endless.. oh and Darren Huckerby who I felt sorry for at the time, nobody was asking for his autograph, I think they just thought he was another kid who happened to be their haha, and of course how can I forget one of the only footballers I never got the autograph of was Phillipe Albert who I now hate from that day! He was so arrogant, he just started at me as a child and said "Later" in his stupid accent! lol. I don't know why but my greatest footballing hero was Keith Gillespie, not really the best role-model but I was mesmerised by his pace and his fantastic crosses he put into the box, never scared to take people on and I like that! The earliest moment I have that made me love football was Euro 96 when Gazza chipped the ball over Colin Hendry and scored that beautiful goal, and then David Seaman saving penalties, I still remember the aurora I got from watching it! Thats when I really got into football, and as kid I have some great memories of Newcastle United being a top team (how time flies) My first ever match was seeing Newcastle play against PSV and the atmopshere outside the ground was amazing, the Dutch are great! It was like a carnival outside! We got beat 2-0 but I really enjoyed it, I remember being gutted that my Dad came out the match 3 minutes before it ended and as we walked past the turnstiles outside I remember seeing Warren Barton backtracking (he felt really close, like he was running beside me)... when I got home I found out that he was backtracking because PSV were getting their 2nd goal! I've been lucky to see a decent amount of Newcastle matches but unfortunatly I just cant afford to watch them anymore. But when I'm older I'm sure I will be taking my son to the matches but its gonna feel weird not being able to shout for Alan Shearer or the mighty Sir Bobby Robson! Another great memory of mine is the first home game for Bobby against Sheff Wed, we won 8-0 and Shearer got 5 goals, my love for Bobby grew from that day, I really miss the integrity of men like this in football but I will make sure my Son knows everything about him! :) Oh and of course if anyone would like to add me on facebook just send me a PM on trophy manager first! '''LAST UPDATED: 25/11/09 13:49am' thumb|left|242px|Manager - Kevin Lee Coxon Category:English Football Clubs Category:Football Clubs